


Ianthony: Teen Omegaverse

by guineagirl5, iansthighs



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansthighs/pseuds/iansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Private RP, compiled.) What happens when Anthony gets his first heat... in public?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianthony: Teen Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Like all RP fics, there's bound to be mistakes. Anyway, enjoy!

Anthony walked quietly towards the movie theater doors, clasping Ian's hand in his loosely. "So what movie are we seeing?" He murmured.

"I was thinking the new lego movie everyone was talking about? It got good ratings so I figured why not?" Ian chuckled, looking up at Anthony for a moment before swinging his hand slightly as he walked.

Anthony nodded with a small smile. "Mkay..." Despite their looks, Anthony usually followed what Ian wanted to do. He was the omega after all, it was in his nature. But people always pegged him as an alpha. And Ian's smell clearly said Alpha. His wonderful smell. "Can we get popcorn?" He asked shyly.

Ian laughed with a slight smile, nodding as he held onto Anthony's hand and led him towards the snack counter. "Of course, what's a movie without popcorn?"

"I don't know... a movie where you're hungry?" He chuckled. Anthony waited patiently for Ian to order their food, suddenly feeling warm. He ignored it as he went to grasp their bag of popcorn. He scooted closer to Ian as other Alphas started looking at him, feeling extra vulnerable.

Ian's sharp eyes picked out the alpha's staring at his mate, half hiding him from view as he handed him the food and glared slightly as they passed by. Ian glanced back at Anthony, frowning slightly. "You okay? You look kinda...warm." He murmured, looking at Anthony's slightly red face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anthony smiled, walking into their designated theater. They found seats near the back. "My allergies might be acting up..." He muttered.

Ian nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Anthony's cheek before taking a handful of the popcorn. "Lemme know if you're not feeling well, okay?" He smiled slightly.

Anthony nodded taking a few pieces of the buttery food. Soon enough the movie started. He started sucking down their pop like he was dying of thirst, and his forehead was sweating. Ian's smell started smelling especially intoxicating.

Ian glanced at his mate every few minutes, trying to understand what was up before finally seeing the want in his eyes. Without a thought, Ian took a deep breath of Anthony's smell, trying not to groan as he pulled Anthony to his feet and pulled him out of the theater. His eyes continued glancing at Anthony's sweaty face, and groaned quietly as he felt his own need from Anthony's smell.

Anthony didn't protest as Ian pulled him from the theater. "Wh...what's happening to me?" He muttered, following Ian quickly back to the car. He had to admit, he was scared. Nothing like this had happened to him before, although he had heard what normally happens to omegas around his age of 16. "H-heat?" He tried not to moan.

Ian nodded silently, quickly starting the car as they both buckled in. "Y-yeah, baby, but I'll help you through this, I promise..." He breathed out.

Anthony started squirming uncomfortably in his seat, feeling slick start to leak out onto the seat. "S-shit, Ian I'm sorry..." He muttered, fearfully looking down at the quickly soaking fabric. His omega instincts told him he might be punished.

"Shh, it's okay..." Ian promised quietly as he reached over and held onto Anthony's hand tightly. His arousal grew as he smelt Anthony's slick, trying not to drive faster towards his house as he focused on not crashing. Finally, they made it home and Ian hurried to get Anthony inside and up the stairs.

Anthony stumbled after Ian, nearly falling to his knees at the new level of arousal. "I-Ian..." He whined, feeling uncomfortably hot. "I-I need..." He breathed, unable to finish.

Ian oulled him into his room, lying his squirmy mate on the bed. "It's okay, it's okay..." He breathed out, pressing kisses to Anthony's lips as his hands quickly made their way to Anthony's pants. "You're being so good, doing so well..." He whispered, hoping the praise would help.

Anthony's toes curled, breathing in Ian's scent as much as possible. "Need your knot... Bond..." He moaned, the heat making his mind hazy.

Ian nodded, pressing his face into Anthony's neck as he bit and sucked at the skin lightly. Hands squirming to pull Anthony's pants off, Ian quietly led Anthony's hands to his own pants, gently coaxing him.

Anthony made a noise that was a mix of pain and pleasure as he felt Ian making the permanent mark on his neck. His hands fumbled with Ian's pants and eventually pulled the button and zipper loose.

Ian groaned again against Anthony's neck, trying to focus as a haze covered his brain. Tugging Anthony's pants down, Ian scrambled to get Anthony's pants off and on the ground, HIs boxers went with them, breathing harder as he moved his finger to Anthony's slick hole. "Y-you want me?"

Anthony nodded vigorously, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Ian..." He moaned, his new marking throbbing on his neck. His hands dug into the sheets, trying not to move too much.

Ian lined himself up as Anthony squirmed slightly and pulled him closer, eyes closing as he rested his head on Anthony's shoulder and slowly pushed in. A low moan left him at the tight heat, tightly holding onto Anthony.

Anthony moaned loudly at the stretch and the full feeling he had been waiting for. His legs wrapped tightly around Ian's middle, toes curling again. "A-alpha..." He whined, pushing his hips towards Ian.

Ian moved his hips a bit faster, trying his best to fulfill Anthony's need as he pushed Anthony down tighter against the bed. Hips moving faster as pleasure coursed through Anthony, Ian groaned loudly and moved his lips back down to Anthony's bite, licking the mark again.

Anthony whimpered with each thrust, already getting sent close to the edge. Ecstasy filled his mind and body as their scents mixed. "F-fuuucckk..." He moaned slowly. "Knot me..." He begged.

Ian moaned against Anthony's neck, knowing he wouldn't last long as Anthony's nails dug into his skin. He pushed into Anthony's deeply, eyes closing as he came with a louder moan while moving his hand to jerk Anthony off.

Anthony came quickly as a mix of sensations went through him. Ian brushing his prostate, his mates fingers wrapped around his dick, his lips on his marking... it was utter bliss. He collapsed on the bed, feeling Ian still safely inside him. "Ian..." He breathed.

Ian collapsed on top of Anthony, breathing hard as he slumped with his eyes closed. "I-I love you..." He breathed out.

"Love y-you..." He mumbled, trying to rest. "We're bond... bonded..." Anthony smiled tiredly. He laid quietly, loving the feeling of everything Ian did to him. A few minutes later, a fresh rush of arousal hit him, sending him back into the uncomfortable state.

IAn shifted his hips as much as he could inside of Anthony, eyes closed. It took barely anything for them both to come again, Ian slumping with a yawn as he held onto Anthony.

"T-thank you..." Anthony muttered. His eyes closed tiredly, feeling completely exhausted and dehydrated. "Is there... really three days of this?" He breathed.

Ian nodded quietly, his head pressing into Anthony's neck. "Y-yeah, but I'll be here next to you..." He whispered. "Promise."

Anthony nodded, starting to fall asleep. Minutes later the same routine happened, but with Anthony half asleep while Ian made it better. Once Ian's knot had gone down enough, Anthony barely had to ask before Ian left for water.

Ian kept his promise, helping Anthony through his three days of heat easily. They stayed home as mch as possible, practically glued to each other's sides. Ian smiled down at his lap days later, feeling more content and closer to Anthony than he perhaps ever had.

Anthony rested his head on Ian's lap, looking up at Ian through tired eyes. He never expected to be this tired in his life, but there he lay. His fingers danced lightly over his healing marking, smiling slightly. "Thanks..." He mumbled, finally feeling completely comfortable.

"It's nothing baby..." Ian whispered with a small smile, pressing kisses to Anthony's lips, cheeks and forehead. "I love you..."

"I love you," Anthony repeated. "And you know... one day your rut and my heat will match up..." He muttered, averting his gaze to Ian's chest.

Ian's face flushed, and he slowly nodded slightly as he held onto Anthony tightly. "I know baby, but for now let's sleep..." He whispered, slowly lying back as a small yawn left him.

Anthony curled into Ian's chest safely. "You're an amazing mate..." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Ian's face flushed deeper, and he pulled Anthony closer as a small sigh left him. "You're incredible..."

Anthony smiled softly. "'M tired..." He whispered. "Love you..."

"Love you too..." He whispered with a small smile as he nuzzled his head against Anthony. Breathing slowly, Ian yawned and started to quietly fall asleep.


End file.
